


It's Hot

by whimsicalmuse



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Filming Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-23
Updated: 2004-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalmuse/pseuds/whimsicalmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More leather p0rn, this time SeanLijah. Based on Premiere in Wellington. Warning: adultery.  Shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).
> 
> \-----
> 
> Disclaimer: It ain’t true, not real, ‘cause in the real world, they’d have gotten arrested. And I would have too, for recording them.

A/N: This was spawned from the gush party lj convo’s from last night. I place the blame entirely on The ROTK world Premiere, beizy>," _And now, back to squeeing over the leathers hobbit premiere._ ," (In addition to prodding/suggesting I write more Sean/Elijah), my mother for giving birth to me, and piratesorka, cause well, usually, when I’m being a pervert, she was around somewhere. ^.^

No beta, cuase I wrote this late night, and don’t expect it to be taken too seriously.

Now onward ho, with the pink scarf p0rn!

  
The jacket was so fucking **hot.** It was stifling outside, and the air was so muggy and damp I swore my eyelashes were drooping. My jeans were sticking to me like a second skin, and every time I waved to a fan, the long leather would rustle softly, and pockets of hot air would swirl around the skin on my arms, throat, and chest, and **burn.**

I couldn’t believe I let Sean talk me into this get up, but then, I couldn't resist him, not ever, and especially not when he pinned me against the wall, lips sucking onto my clavicle, teeth grazing bone, and growled, "You'll wear it, and the pink scarf too."

*  
Elijah looked so fucking **hot.** His dark hair was clinging to his creamy forehead, and if you looked close enough, you could see little lakes of sweat that settled over his lips, and hung like little diamonds from his chin-hairs. I knew he was miserable, and he had to be hot, but I didn't fucking **care.**

I watched him wave to the fans, bright smile showing, his blue eyes dilating with every flash bulb, or when the sun would shine off of someone's glasses into his eyes. Yea, he looked pretty when his eyes grew open, wide, and pliant for a brief moment, and I licked my lips.

Tonight, his eyes were gonna get open and pliant for **me.**

*

"Seanie-"

"Be silent Elijah. I'm busy."

I groaned. Fuck! I hated/loved it when he was like this. He didn't care that we could be seen, with his face against the fabric of my **open** shirt, in the men's room. He didn't give a **fuck**. He pulled the scarf from around my neck, and trailed it down the side of my face, down my exposed chest, and for a brief moment, on the inside of my wrist. The fabric was smooth, and cold from the air-conditioning inside, and when the silk touched my skin, I felt my whole body shiver, and grow stiff.

"Oh fuck yes."

He looked up at me, his honey eyes gone liquid and crackling, and curled his thin lips into a smile.

"I told you to be silent."

Before I could reply, the silk was pressed hard, and smooth against my watering lips. He wrapped his arms around my neck, and tied it over my mouth, **tight**.

*  
He was already shaking, and I hadn’t even put my mouth on him.

Yet.

I swirled my tongue around his belly button, and grazed my fingertips along his sides. He shivered, but I felt him quicken against my shoulder in response, and when I flickered my gaze up at him, he inhaled sharply to stifle a noise.

“That’s it.”  
I curled my fingers on his belt, and found the crest of his hipbone, and sucked until a rosy mark blossomed. I made sure to graze my fingers over his fly, before I turned my attention to the other bone, my tongue lashing, lips creating a salty vacuum until once again, he was **marked** by me.

He didn’t make one noise.

*

I wanted his mouth on me, more than I wanted my next breath, but he was busy. He was busy biting, sucking, licking, teasing every inch of my skin except where I wanted him most. In the echoes of the bathroom, his loving words carried, as he opened my fly, and planted a wet kiss on my inner thigh. I felt my knees tremble and a strangled noise tickled my throat.

It took every bit of concentration not to give in.

He brushed the thick pads of his fingers over the sensitive skin of my inner thigh, and then mirrored his actions with his teeth. A smart warm finger decided to explore further, rubbing that soft patch of skin over my sweet spot. Before I could react, and beg for his fingers inside me, his mouth opened up and swallowed me whole.

*

He undoes me when he’s like this, limbs loose and fluid and I knew my hand was the only thing holding him up. I devoured his silky heat greedily, while my hands wandered mischievously, and when my fingers curled in his tight space, he jumped.

Soon I start thrusting, and sucking, then pumping, and it’s all a dizzy blur of hands, lips, and skin. My eyes dart from his face, his eyes rolled back to salute the heavens, and his thighs were quaking, and slick with his sweat. I pulled my mouth from him, and with slick fingers teased him, I knew he was two steps from the edge but he couldn’t let go yet.

“Look at me Elijah, don’t close your eyes. I want to see you come undone.”

He hitches his breath, and I smile against his thigh, before taking him back in my mouth. Though it hurts my eyes to stare up at the angle, I make sure I never break eye contact. I am pleased to see the blue of his eyes is steadily disappearing, and in a moment they’ll be pliant for **me**.

*

He growled his command at me, no longer caring to be quiet, though, I can’t say I blame him as I’m on the same boat. All of New Zealand could have heard me and I wouldn’t have cared less.

He swallowed me slowly, and made a show of the play of his lips on my disappearing and re-appearing skin. His eyes were boring into mine, and they looked like hot amber, and then his tongue started to swirl and I gasped. He hummed happily, and I bunched my fingers on his jacket, and then pulled away, realizing I might have left a mark.

Sure enough, when I do, I can see five grey finger marks, which stand out against the stark white jacket. He didn’t seem to notice, or even care for that matter, and I was glad because now I’d marked him **back**.

Before I can celebrate, he’s twisted inside me, and after a few swift strokes, the world was a blur. When I can hear myself breathing, and I stopped trembling, he kissed my thigh, and looked up at me in silence. I looked down at him, and we both froze in surprise, as we can hear someone approaching the door. The voice was getting louder, but we were both deadly silent, but then the spell was broken when they opened the door.

I looked at my pants, which are pooled at my ankles, and as he entered the bathroom, a droplet of sweat swiveled down and landed on the cold tile floor. The soft splash carried throughout the bathroom, and I heard the roar of blood in my ears.

Sean was the face of calm, he just slowly pulled my pants up, and rubbed a tired hand over his face, before he made his presence known, with a smile and a shrug, and the intruder was ushered away. I thanked whoever built this place for designing such a large cavernous bathroom

“We were looking for you they are going to start a new round of questions. Where’s Elijah?”

“I have no idea.”

I couldn’t help but grin, pulling off the scarf, as I waited for them to leave, and I made a silent vow to finish this later.


End file.
